


Romance in the BAU

by bitchboi69



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchboi69/pseuds/bitchboi69
Summary: Vera Hart  is an FBI agent who's worked with the BAU for two years.  She and Dr. Spencer Reid have been friends ever since she arrived as they're the two youngest members of the team. Over time, Vera begins to have complicated emotions and slowly realizes her feelings towards Dr. Reid have changed.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first publish so please bear with me. I know it's not super great but I'm going to try to publish as often as I can and keep it moving along. I'm also going to try to add in some cases and stuff but obviously I'm not as good as the writers of CM so don't judge lol. Happy reading!

Chapter 1.

Dr. Spencer Reid sat across from Vera Hart on the FBI’s private jet. His wavy brown hair covered his forehead and his eyebrows furrowed with concentration on the book open on his lap, completely unaware of her gaze. She watched as he raised his index finger and thumb up to his mouth to wet them, sticking them to the page to turn it in one fluid motion. He curled his long fingers into a fist and leaned his head on his knuckles, his elbow propped up by the armrest.  
“Hey,” came a voice from behind her. She jumped slightly, yanking herself out of a daydream. SSA Derek Morgan stood in the aisle, eyebrows raised, holding two cups of coffee. “Uh, sorry kid, didn’t mean to startle you,” he said, holding out one of the coffee cups. “Are you alright?” He looked genuinely concerned.  
Vera smiled convincingly, taking the coffee. “Thank you, and yeah I’m fine just a bit tired.” She took a sip, and Derek sat down next to Reid, across from her.  
“Tough case, huh?” He smiled supportively and took a sip of his own drink. “You were wonderful out there you know. We never would’ve made the connection between the flower shop and those victims if it hadn’t been for you. Even boy-genius here didn’t notice it,” he nodded his head at Spence, who looked up from his book as if to rebuttal, then seemed to change his mind.  
“It’s true,” he said, smiling graciously, “that was brilliant, V.” She smiled slightly in appreciation, and he looked back to his book. Vera took another sip of hot coffee, wishing it was iced, and looked out the jet window, watching the sun sink below the clouds.  
…  
“Goodnight Vera,” called Hotch over his shoulder as he stepped onto the elevator. “Don’t stay too late.”  
“Bye Hotch,” V called back as the doors closed and the elevator began to descend. Finally, she was alone in the office. It was always so peaceful at night, and there was a certain sense of safety knowing there were two security guards right downstairs. She filled out the rest of the report, put it on Hotch’s desk, and went to gather her things. Right as she was pulling her keys from her purse and switching off the lights, the sound of an elevator door chimed. Stopping suddenly to check her watch, Vera noted it was 20 minutes to 12. Who could possibly be coming in this late? The guards never came up here, and everyone else had been gone since 11. The anxiety built up inside her, and she placed a precautionary hand on her holster and stepped forward. Inside Hotch’s office, she could make out the silhouette of someone hunched over the desk, rifling through Hotch’s filing cabinet. “Hands up!” she shouted, drawing the gun and aiming it. The silhouette jumped, raising its hands high.  
“Vera!” it yelled. She recognized the voice instantly.  
“Spence,” she sighed and placed the gun safely in its holster. “What are you doing here this late, you scared the shit out of me.”  
“Sorry,” he said, cautiously stepping out of the office, “I was supposed to do something for Hotch and completely spaced,” he placed his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly, “what are YOU doing here this late?”  
She smiled, happy to see him. “Damn,” she said sarcastically, “I guess even the dude with the eidetic memory forgets things sometimes.” He nodded sheepishly. “Anyways,” she continued, “I’m usually here this late. I like the office when none of you numbskulls are here to bother me.”  
“Oh, sure, like you don’t stir up as much chaos as the rest of us,” Spencer said, smirking slightly.  
She rolled her eyes light heartedly, and then became aware of the time. She adjusted her bag. “Well…” she cleared her throat, suddenly uncomfortable with how high and light her voice sounded, “I should probably get going. See you later, Spence.” She turned and started towards the elevator, slightly frustrated about something she couldn’t understand. She checked her watch again. Fuck. It was 11:58, she had never intended to stay this late. She heard the chime of the elevator door, and stepped in grumpily. The doors started to close, and she looked down at the ground, feeling the frustration grow inside her. Then, just as the doors were about to close, she heard Spencer’s voice.  
“WAIT!” he said as he thrust his arm between the doors, barely stopping them from closing. The metal crushed him for a split second, before opening slowly back up again. He hopped in, and leaned his back against the wall with relief. Vera stared at him, barely able to process the bizarre scene she’d just witnessed. The frustration left her body as fast as it had appeared, and she let out a little laugh. Spencer glanced at her sideways, and began laughing as well, straightening up off the wall.  
“What was all that for,” she smiled wide, “afraid to ride the elevator all alone?”  
Spencer adjusted his bag, and shrugged awkwardly. “Actually,” he began, “I uh…” he shifted his weight, “I wanted to see if you’d want to… get some pizza or something?”  
V stared at him, mouth open in a slightly shocked expression, the corners upturned. “Pizza?” She laughed airily, “I mean… It’s already midnight…”  
He shook his head “Yeah, of coarse, sorry. It was dumb but--”  
“--I’d love some pizza.” She interjected, smiling cheerily.  
Spencer grinned back at her, “great,” he said, and the elevator bell chimed open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pizza and a walk

Vera choked on her milkshake as she tried to regain control of her laughter. Spencer chuckled and hit her back a few times. “Holy…” V took a breath, trying to calm down, “I’m so sorry but… are you serious?” She laughed again and sighed deeply. “Your mom just… left you… at a temple? WHEN YOU WERE TWELVE??”  
“Yeah, well…” Spencer chuckled, “she may have been convinced I was Jesus…”  
Vera started cackling again. “I just- I know its not her fault, but that’s so damn funny-”  
It was currently one in the morning, Spencer and Vera had gotten pizza and milkshakes, and they had been talking about their childhoods, V with her alcoholic parents and Spencer with… well… his mom.  
“You know,” Spence said, “it’s good to laugh about that now, but I was actually pretty upset at the time.”  
Vera’s laughter stopped suddenly. “Oh God, Spencer, I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I laughed it’s just really late and--”  
“--NO no you don’t have to apologize. I’m fine now, and besides, I love your laugh.”  
Vera hesitated slightly. “Ok… but, really, stop me if I’m ever being slap happy and laughing at something I shouldn’t.”  
He grinned happily and looked at her from behind his floppy bangs. “I will V, promise.”  
She smiled back, feeling strangely light and happy. There was a wonderful moment of silence, the two of them looking at one another with child-like adoration. It seemed like they were floating on warm, soft air, leaving the city, the crime, the coldness of the world behind. Then Vera blinked, and came crashing back to Earth, back to the sorrow and sadness. She shook her head, breaking eye contact, and took a slurp of her milkshake. Spencer was pulled away as well, looking down to his watch for distraction.  
“What time is it?” V asked. “I should probably go soon.”  
“It’s late,” Spencer looked up, shoving his fist into his pocket. “Almost 1:30.”  
“Shit!” Vera pulled her phone from her bag and checked for herself. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!” She dropped her phone back to her pocket. “Thanks for this, Spence, I had fun, but,” she sipped the last of her milkshake and tossed it into a nearby trash can, “we have work tomorrow.”  
“Yeah,” Spence said slowly, “we do. But uhm…” he hesitated a moment, “don’t you live pretty close?”  
Vera raised her eyebrows questioningly. “Yeah… just a few blocks from here.”  
“Let me walk you home at least.”  
“But, don’t you live on the other side of town..?” It wasn’t really a question.  
“Yeah, but I was going to Uber anyways,” he replied. “And I’d feel better if I walked with you. Not that you can’t protect yourself or anything, it’s just better to have someone else.”  
Thats really sweet, she thought. “Ok... but if you walk slow I’m going to ditch you,” she teased.  
Spencer’s smile grew slightly, and he adjusted his bag. “I’ll try to keep up.”  
They walked in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It’s nice to walk with someone else for a change, thought Vera. Next to her, Spencer was feeling oddly calm. His mind, which was always racing, felt eerily calm. But he didn’t hate it, in fact, he felt somewhat relieved. They continued walking, each thinking their separate thoughts, each enjoying one another’s company. As they rounded a final corner, Vera stopped.  
“This is it,” she said, gesturing to the apartment building ahead of them, “thanks for this, Spence.”  
“Well, it was nice to not eat alone for once,” he flashed his awkward little smile. “I had a lot of fun, V.”  
“Me too,” she responded, and with a slight hesitation, turned and walked to the door. Once open, she turned and looked over her shoulder. He was still standing there, hands in pockets. As she stepped into the lobby, he waved, and she waved back. And as the door shut, he turned, and started back down the street, disappearing round the corner.


End file.
